Minor PCs in the GU Games
Human Male Ninjato *Played by the same person who played "Neja" in R:1. *Obsessed with shrine maidens *Likely a CC Corp employee, but he denies knowing Piros. Eddie *Used to play a game called GG101 Rudolph Nogmung *Claims that the samurai in one's heart is released in the arena Oimatsu *Says he has a girlfriend that he gives gifts to IGA *Guildmaster of the NAOO-knights. *Is a middle-aged man in the real world *Has a teenage daughter who plays the game *Uses the game to keep track of his daughter Vergililus *A member of Moon Tree. *A major Sakaki supporter. *Believes that all PKing is wrong, even in the Arena. Midnight-Head DOMINATOR *Takes a very strategic approach to battles Rider Chyob *Appears to think of himself as a super hero. Lieutenant Okada *A former jet fighter pilot. Corporal Yano *Tries to recruit people for the military. *Carries the rare Beginner's Text and Beginner's Book for trade Ookami Itto SideWinder tres Ubadama Heretic *Is a Guildmaster but has no members in his guild. *Aspires to have a huge guild like Kestrel Kunio Encephalon *Member of Empireo. *A frequent poster on the Rumors BBS. *He constantly refers to a "he". Lonely Wolf *Is shy around girls *Wishes he had a girlfriend *Has had 158 bad encounters with girls Boltz *Member of Trifle Dimitri Max Burst Aralagai Aryosha *Often loses track of time when playing The World Mihirogi Nagi Kazuki *A newbie, he doesn't believe in online etiquette. *Frequently begs for items. Blue Eye Samurai *A PKKer Mark *Is apparently an American logging into the Japanese server. *Speaks broken sentences. *Speaks in all caps. Wise Dragon *Claims to have played The World since the first version Battery Tomekichi *Moved from Fukushima to Tokyo *Has a brother named Shadako Yoshio *Member of Crusade. Katar Nagare Dragonfly *A PKer Colt 31 *A "hitman" in The World, people pay him money to PK people. Pokuri EXILE *A PKer *Doesn't like Haseo. *Doesn't seem to like anybody else either. Fang Chamnosuke *In fourth grade old offline *Is aware of his apparent rivalry with NonBE, but doesn't seem to care NonBE *Self proclaimed rival of Chamnosuke. AK47 Pilgrim *Member of Kestrel Lettuce Taro *Acts as a Mercenary, offering his services in Arena Battles *Has gotten lots of business since he got into the top rankings. *Refuses to join Haseo due to his enmity with Kestrel. Machida Man Takowaza380Yen Great Leo *Edge Punisher *Guildmaster of Crusade. Ayuo *Is the husband of Madame Insane JJ Flamberge *Member of Crusade. Human Female Schrodinger Trigger *Has participated in the Arena 61 times. *Has lost in the Arena 61 times. NAOO *Is like, totally a member of the NAOO-knights. *Is a net idol. *Wants Haseo to be one of her defenders. IsoIde *Posts frequently on the Community BBS *Aparently created an Adept Rogue character to partipate in Job Extending Wang Lin Chobi dr. D *Is a big fan of Lucky Animals. *Considers herself a doctor of Love. Henako *One of the few returning characters from R:1. *Carries the rare Beginner's Text and Beginner's Book for trade. Syake *Member of Trifle. *Close friends with Saku. *Posts frequently on the Apkallu boards. *Watches "Tell me, Piros the 3rd!" *Previously played Ultra Online and has played online games since 1998. Senion *Blade Brandier *Is a big fan of Zelkova. Inui *Member of Kestrel angel hair *Is named after the pasta of the same name. Olive *Treasures the gifts she received and doesn't regard them as normal items Heavenly Flower *Tends to fall asleep during battle -COOH *Harvest Cleric Mile *Loves trading items. Moonlight Dance Alice *Appears to be the same Alice from the original games *Annoyed at CC Corp. for not recreating The World R:1. Pen Pen *A big fan of Chim Chims. Abcinian 1/2 *Claims to have been saved from PKers by a "black and red" Adept Rogue with a "spiky tail", but does not recognize Haseo. *Her player is 14 year old Mayako Mikimoto. *Won a contest, naming a new space station "Village". *Posts on the community forum under "Mayako (1/2)" Aira *One of the PKing Triplets. Menou *Very weak and sick in the real world. *A big fan of the arena. Chrysanthemum Punisher Witch *A PKer, she decided to be a PK before she even made her character. Black Pearl *Member of Gem. *Is in love with Gem's Guildmaster Onyx. memuru *A PKer who targets men only. Heart in Brochade Hiira *Member of Kestral *One of the PKing Triplets. NianNiang *Member of Crusade. *Hates PKers and PKKers equally. Ayame *Member of Kestrel *Overheard from Bordeaux that the Terror of Death was deleveled, and quickly spread it to everyone in Kestrel. *Very giggly Rental Daughter *A Harvest Cleric. *Rents herself out to Arena combatants. *Refuses to join Haseo due to his enmity with Kestrel. Kiira *Member of Kestral *One of the PKing Triplets. Sapphire *Member of Gem. *Unhappy with the way her guild wants her to act. Madame Insane *Is the wife of Ayuo *Became a PKer to annoy her husband Jade *A Twin Blade *Member of Gem Joanna *A Harvest Cleric *Member of Crusade. Ruby *A Blade Brandier *Member of Gem Aleneor *Vice Guildmaster of Crusade. Onyx *Guildmaster of Gem. Beast Male Barson *Tends to spend entire nights playing the game *Failed his last test because he played The World instead of studying Pale Nuada *A Shadow Warlock *Guildmaster of Empireo. Tanu *A Shadow Warlock *Member of Kestrel *Loves Beast PCs, Gabi most of all. Vanguard *Member of the NAOO-knights Sky *Advises people about party efficiency Seisaku *A Harvest Cleric *Guildmaster of Medic Union (technically). *Appeared in .hack//Roots as a different PC. Hideyo *A Harvest Cleric *A Medic Union member. *Appeared in .hack//Roots as a different PC. BJ *Member of Medic Union. Osamu *Member of Medic Union. GENPAKU Ryotaku Towa *Is a Harvest Cleric, but plays a Beast Character. *Frequently gets mistaken for other classes due to his size. Shirochan *Member of Kestrel. Eteman *Member of ZOO. Yatsuhusa Chamee *Member of Kestrel. *Remembers that Haseo PKKed him, something he won't let Haseo forget. Suzuki Pig *Member of Kestrel Pochi *Guildmaster of ZOO. Beast Female Ingrid TomCat *A solo player. Sagittarius *An Adept Rogue *Member of Kestrel *Was pressured into becoming a PKer by her Guildmates even though she dislikes it. Quasar *Loves charging into battle without a strategy *Dislikes DOMINATOR's approach to battling GATES b1u3 *Wanted to have her name as "Blue", but the name was already taken. Mikatan Tiperath Lady of the Lamp *Member of Medic Union. Florence Rintaro Ougai Agnes Telese Amber William=G Doyle Watson Phelix Jill Yoko Cecile *Member of ZOO. Kanko *A PKer Evil Woman Ishikari Cat *